One Thing Right
by SecretNerd18
Summary: Fourth installment in my "Sucker" series. Beca and Chloe's wedding day!


Fourth installment in my "Sucker" series! These are too much fun to write.

**Note:** Let's pretend that Marshmello was not Kane Brown's partner for "One Thing Right" and it was Beca Mitchell. Obviously, AU – I own nothing and am just playing around. Hope the artists involved don't mind!

**ONE THING RIGHT **

It was almost two years to the day that Beca proposed to Chloe. Chloe had finished vet school and was in the process of looking for placements in Los Angeles as the girls mutually decided to return to the city where Beca's label was headquartered.

The girls had finished planning their wedding and were beyond excited. They were set to be married the next week on Chloe's birthday – her choice! She felt that it wasn't just her birthday anyway considering how many special events Beca had pulled off for her on that day so she felt that since it fell on a Friday this year, they should have their wedding that Friday night. Last year was the exception thus far – sure Beca had another song written and released on her birthday as usual but there were no additional surprises for Chloe.

"Babe, are you excited for next week?" Chloe asked Beca while visibly shaking with excitement. Beca smiled at her.

"In more ways than one, Sweetie."

Chloe looked suspiciously at Beca. "What else could you have possibly done, Bec? We're getting married on my birthday and I know you aren't working or doing any Z100 interviews!" Beca just laughed.

"Relax. I am excited to be married to you."

* * *

**SIX MONTHS PRIOR**

Khalid buzzed Beca's intercom in her office and had asked her to join him in his. As Beca walked in, she saw Kane Brown, a popular artist growing in the country genre, sitting there.

"Hey Kane! What's up?" Beca asked.

Kane smiled. "Hi Beca. I came to Khalid with a request – I want to do a fun country pop song with you." Beca sat back thoughtfully. She really wasn't into the country scene but one person in her life was – Chloe.

"You know, that would be a real challenge for me, and I am down for it. But I have a few requirements…" Beca smiled as she trailed off. Khalid smiled as well as he had a feeling about what Beca was about to say. Kane waved his hand for Beca to continue. "I am sure you have heard that every year on my fiancée's birthday I release a new song for her. Now, she really loves country music, so we'd need to write lyrics based on both your words and mine and we need to release it on her birthday."

"That's all fine, Beca," Kane agreed. The two of them made a time to start working together on the song. Once they started, they found that the words flowed easily. While some lines in the song weren't exactly truths about Beca and Chloe, they made the song flow and the overall premise of the song was the message Beca wanted to convey.

* * *

**CURRENT DAY**

Beca had a plan for Chloe's song this year. Z100 was going to have to play it on the earlier side of their show due to how busy the girls would be getting ready for their big day. As usual, she was going to pre-record her spot and then she planned to use her spot and song to wake Chloe up for the day.

Two days before their wedding, Beca found herself in the Z100 studios along with Kane. As the crew listened to the song, they congratulated them on an amazing song and were confident the song would be a popular one.

"Beca, does Chloe think you are doing the song thing for her again this year?" Danielle asked.

Beca laughed. "You know, I think she is suspicious. I may have outed myself slightly the other week saying that I was excited in more ways than one for the wedding. It's fine though – she'll still be surprised."

The crew laughed and then got down to business recording the interview with Beca and Kane. An hour later they wrapped up and said the song would play at 7:45 a.m. on Friday. Everyone parted ways and Beca promised to send Z100 exclusive wedding photos for their website.

* * *

On the morning of their wedding, Beca reluctantly set her alarm for 7:15 a.m. – earlier than she would have wanted knowing it was going to be a late night but she DID have her birthday present for Chloe to set up for. Silently sliding out of bed, she made a quick cup of coffee in the kitchen and got her I Heart Radio app set to Z100.

Bringing her phone into their bedroom, she set it on Chloe's nightstand, turned it on and gently shook Chloe's shoulder. "Hey, Babe. Good morning! It's time to start waking up." Chloe rolled a little and grumbled but realized Beca was no longer in bed.

Turning over, she saw Beca standing next to her. "Why are you up already, Bec?" Chloe said, yawning.

Beca ignored the question. "I made you coffee, Babe. I am going to put it here on the nightstand for when you are ready." Leaning down, she kissed Chloe's cheek and walked back out of the room. She knew it took Chloe a good few minutes to really wake up which would time perfectly for when her song would debut on the radio.

Back in their room, Chloe listened to the music Beca left on for her and she struggled to wake up for the day. She had planned on sleeping in a little longer and wondered why Beca had woken her early. As she yawned again, she heard the DJ on the radio say Beca's name and rolled over to pay attention.

"I just love this tradition that Beca has started for her fiancée – well – soon to be wife as of tonight! Congrats you guys!" Danielle screamed into the radio. "This new song is absolutely amazing, and I hope it sets their day off perfectly. Happy birthday Chloe!"

"Okay fans of Beca Mitchell! Here is her new single with Kane Brown – One Thing Right. It's a great sound and I think you will all love it. Stay tuned after for their interview," Elvis said.

Chloe opened her eyes wide in shock. Beca DID record a new song for their wedding day. Shaking her head, she should have known, and she got ready to hear the new song. As the first twangs of the beat poured out of the radio, she realized Beca stepped out of her comfort zone to record this particular song.

_I've cheated and I've lied  
I've broke down and I've cried  
I've got nothing to hide no more  
I've loved and I've hurt  
Broken people down with words  
More grace than I deserved, for sure_

_Known to be crazy, known to be wild  
Mama had to suffer a little devilish child  
Ain't no stranger to the troubles at my door_

_I've been at the wrong place at the wrong time  
Chasin' all the wrong things most of my life  
Been every kinda lost that you can't find  
But I got one thing right  
Been the kind of guy girl's mamas don't like  
Runnin' with the wrong crowd on the wrong nights  
'Cause I've been wrong about a million times  
But I got one thing right, you_

_Mmm  
(Baby, I got one thing right) Yeah, I got you  
(Baby, I got one thing right) I got one thing right_

_You saw right through my pain  
Kept us patient while I changed  
Never even crossed your mind to walk away (to walk away)  
When I was gettin' crazy, reckless, and wild  
Actin' like my mama's little devilish child  
It took a heart like yours to find its place (find its place)_

_I've been at the wrong place at the wrong time  
Chasin' all the wrong things most of my life  
Been every kinda lost that you can't find  
But I got one thing right  
Been the kind of guy girl's mamas don't like  
Runnin' with the wrong crowd on the wrong nights  
'Cause I've been wrong about a million times  
But I got one thing right, you_

_Mmm  
(Baby, I got one thing right) Yeah, I got you  
(Baby, I got one thing right) I got one thing right_

_I've been wrong about a million times  
But I got one thing right, I got one thing right_

_I've been at the wrong place at the wrong time  
Chasin' all the wrong things most of my life  
Been every kinda lost that you can't find  
But I got one thing right (I got one thing right)  
Been the kind of guy girls mamas don't like  
Runnin' with the wrong crowd on the wrong nights  
'Cause I've been wrong about a million times  
But I got one thing right, you_

_Mmm  
(Baby, I got one thing right) Yeah, I got you  
(Baby, I got one thing right) I got one thing right_

_I've been at the wrong place at the wrong time  
Chasin' all the wrong things most of my life  
Been every kinda lost that you can't find  
But I got one thing right (I got one thing right)_

Chloe sat enraptured by the new song. Beca wasn't a huge fan of country so the fact that she recorded this and conveyed that she was the best thing that Beca had ever done was too much for her on this already emotional day. Tears streamed down her face and Beca, who had been peeking around the door, rushed to wipe them away.

"No, Honey, no!" Beca said softly. "Do NOT get those eyes all puffy!"

Chloe laughed. "Who are you kidding, Bec? I'll be crying all day. And you KNOW what your songs do to me!" She leaned up to kiss Beca sweetly. "Thank you. I really love the song."

"I'm glad! Want to know why?" Beca asked, cheekily.

"Do I want to know?" Chloe said, laughing.

"We're using it as our first dance. I had it planned out all along. That's why I told you I would pick the song and to trust me."

Chloe shook her head. "Beca Mitchell. You're too much. I love you."

"I love you too. And, Happy Birthday! Now, let's get a move on! We have a wedding to get ready for!" Beca sprang up off the bed where she had sat down and looked back at Chloe. "Race you to the shower!"

Jumping up, Chloe ran after her fiancée. She knew this day was going to turn out to be one of the best days of her life.

**The end. **


End file.
